Shipment
Shipment is a small map ideal for quick and short games, like Free For All, in Call of Duty 4. Cage Matches are great on this map. When playing this map, most players will arm themselves with shotguns or SMGs, in particular the P90, due to it's high rate of fire, and the MP5. Assault Rifles are also used to great effect due to the medium-range fighting that can occur, and LMGs are used to shoot through shipping containers or get many spray kills. The only guns that do not excel here are snipers, unless the player likes to quickscope. Throwing a grenade at anytime during any game usually results in a kill and a well placed air strike can kill everyone on the opposing team. Spawn Killing is a big problem on matches with a large number of players, especially on Free-for-All mode. In this map, the player needs to have a quick mind because enemies are everywhere. Smart players can excel here, as knowledge of hiding/killing spots can achieve very quick kill streaks, without being exposed. If playing on Old School mode, the player can get on top of the containers. From there, most places on the map can be seen. = Weapons = Weapon Spawns (Old School) *'MP5' (Red Dot Sight); In front of the two dumpsters. *'M4 Carbine '; In front of the green car. *'P90' (Silencer); In front of the yellow car. *'AK-47'; In front of the single dumpster. *'M1014'; In the middle. Domination Flags Positions *'A:' Bottom Left Corner, near the car. *'B:' Middle of the map, at the crossroads *'C:' Top Right, next to the single dumpster. Trivia * The location of this map is unknown and somewhat confusing due to the fact that the player spawns as Spetsnaz and it appears to be an Eastern Bloc country yet there is Arabic lettering on some signs. However, it is possible that it could take place somewhere in Central Asia as languages such as Tajik, Uzbek, and Turkmen have all been known to use the Arabic script in addition to the Cyrillic and Latin Alphabet. Also, there is the possibility of the setting to be an Arabic-speaking part of the city. * This map is similar to the area in "All Ghillied Up", before going up the fire escape. The buildings are indistinguishable from the Chernobyl environment, suggesting that the level could take place during an SAS mission in or around the Chernobyl area. * The cars outside this map cannot be destroyed. * This map, on consoles, is disabled on all playlists except for Free-for-All, Domination, Headquarters, and Team Tactical. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, Free-for-All is disabled on this map. * There are servers on the PC that allow up to 50 people on shipment. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD4ziN7y0eI) * If the player looks closely on some of the cargo crates, the words "Call of Duty" and "Infinityward" are faintly etched in by chalk. Another easter-egg left by game creators. * There is a way to get on top of some of the crates, by the use of standing on other players' heads. It is not very practical though, because the player would be the most visible target standing up. * It is common for players to use this map when learning to No-Scope or to set up No-Scope matches. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, there is a multiplayer map that shares the name "Shipment", but does not have a thing to do with this map. *A river of some sort can be seen on the side with the chain link fence. *On the side of the fence with the river, near the cranes there are birds. But if the player is to go on spectate and go up to where they are flying they will seem to get smaller and fade away. *This map is the smallest map in all of the Call of Duty series. *This map was rumored to be in Modern Warfare 2 Resurgence Pack, though it was replaced with Strike. *If the player uses No Clip and gets off the map and into the water, they will fall into nothing (The water has not been created). *It is possible to spawn inside another player in certain game modes. *There are rumors that this map was inspired by the map fy_iceworld from Counter-Strike. *If a player start an 18 player game on this map, in Free For All, players will end up spawning inside each other. This suggests that there isn't even enough spawns on the map for 18 people. Strategy *In Old School mode, try to hide in a container near a weapon/perk and when people walk by to get it, the player has an easy shot. * Using silenced weapons is thought to be a good strategy, but the benefits are generally outweighed by the fact that the player will be visually located by enemies fairly easily regardless if using a silencer or not. *There is a way to easily reach high kill streaks and get maximized kills. In the center of the map, there are 4 pairs of shipping containers. One of the containers is open. Go inside this container and go prone behind the second barrel facing at an angle towards the player's left, so the map is visible. With a little bit of patience, people will walk by and a shotgun will eradicate of them. The player can also aim cross-map from here, past the path in between the two pairs of containers. Being spotted is somewhat of a problem, but C4 or Claymore can usually do the trick. The player's location is usually familiarized by another smart player. *If having trouble with other players using the previous strategy, try lobbing a stun or fragmentation grenade inside the container. *When playing a match, cook a fragmentation grenade for 2 seconds and throw, the result is almost a 100% guaranteed kill. *When playing a match if the player spawns next to an open storage container, try to run in quickly as grenades may fly into the immediate area. This happens often in search and destroy as there is no respawning. *It is advised to use the P90 or LMG's as they have reasonably large magazines, and this is crucial because there are very few places on the map that are safe. Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels